I'll Love You Forver
by accentcore8
Summary: After being saved by Jin, Noel, and Makoto, Tsubaki gets a moment alone with Jin. With all the chaos going on with the Imperator and Terumi, she sees this as her only opportunity to confess to Jin, but will it all work out? JinxTsubaki quick one shot. It's definitely nothing like the game, so please don't expect that. See the AN inside for more. Rated K . For mellia


A/N: I haven't played the game in awhile, so while I was close to this part, I didn't get there. So! With that being said, I put my own spin on the whole situation :) hehe. It might be a little OOC, but whatever. This part will only focus on Tsubaki and Jin's interactions. This story is for , who came up with the premise(?), so I hope you and everyone else enjoys! _Italics_ are thoughts.

She was here, safe, with him. No more worrying about her. No more having to fight her, because to hurt her was the worst thing for him. In his arms, in that moment, there was nothing that could hurt her in the world. Not Terumi, not Colonel Clover, and not that _damned _sister of his. Tsubaki was safe. Her face was a little red and puffy from crying, and her eyes-her blue eyes-were heavy with guilt, although the load was less than it was before. She was obviously disheveled from fighting Makoto, Noel, and, of course, himself. Having reconciled with her old friends, she made her way to Jin and simply sat next to him. Tsubaki's hand covered his, and she apologized. Over and over.

"Jin...I...I don't even know how to show you how sorry I am. All this time..." Tsubaki looked down in shame, feeling even more guilty when faced with Jin. Seeing this, Jin sighed and lifter up her chin with his finger. "Tsubaki...just don't ever worry me again." And, doing something so out of character it shocked Tsubaki into silence, Jin pulled her into a tight embrace.

She froze. And didn't unfreeze. Not sure what either of what thoughts were running through her head, or his, for that matter, he began to slowly pull away. He wanted to drag it out as long as possible without making her uncomfortable. And then she unfroze. And her arms were wrapped tight around his waist. Tsubaki was shaking, hard. "I-I...Jin!"

_Jin is hugging me...me! After all this time, he's finally showing me something. Some kind of affection! I can't believe this! This is my chance! Here and now..._

"Tsubaki, please calm down. What is it?" Oblivious to her inner excitement, he became instantly worried. "It's n-nothing...just...I've wanted this for so long. Ever since we were little..." She trailed off, her nervousness finally catching up to her. Looking at him expectantly, she lost hope seeing nothing that gave any hint of mutual affection. Sighing, Jin let go of her and took stood up and took a step back. The tears blurred her vision, and she knew what was coming.

"Tsubaki, I need you to listen to me carefully, ok? Until the end. I'm sorry for never being honest with you...not a 100%, at least. Ever since we were in the Academy, I wanted to tell you properly, but I never could. Then I got promoted, and, well...the rest is history. But Tsubaki...I love you. For a long time, I've loved you. And I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." She sobbed into her hand, and he pulled her in for a hug again.

"Jin! I-I love you too, and if it's fine with you, I'd like to...t-to be your g-girlfriend!" Her voice was shaky from crying and embarrassment, but Jin loved that part of her that got flustered so easily. "Well, then, I must accept. Tsubaki Yayoi, if, and when this is all over, would you please go out on a date with me?" She shyly nodded, and he, not being able to contain himself, kissed her quickly.

It was a brief kiss, but it was soft, and Tsubaki loved it. "Jin..." He helped her limp back to others, who were waiting. "But before we get there, Tsubaki...if you can, try not to let them find out too quickly. I don't need anymore nuisances on my hand." She giggled softly, "Alright, Jin."

A/N: This was short and I tried my best, but it really didn't come out that good, and argh! Maybe I'll redo it another time, but for now, this is what I got. I'm sorry if it drags on I tried with that really hard, but for some reason I couldn't focus while writing this...I wonder why? Anyways, please leave a review, whether you give constructive criticism or just say what you liked about it or didn't like. That's all!


End file.
